The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer chip electronic component, is a chip-type condenser mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and the like, to charge and discharge electricity.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) may be used as components of various electronic devices due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
Recently, as performance of portable smart devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or the like, has improved, a driving speed of an application processor (AP) used for calculations has increased.
When the driving speed of the AP is increased as described above, high frequency current should be rapidly supplied to the AP.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor serves to supply current to the AP.
Therefore, in order to rapidly supply high frequency current as described above, a multilayer ceramic capacitor having low equivalent series inductance (ESL) should be used, or a multilayer ceramic capacitor should be embedded in aboard to maximally decrease a distance between the multilayer ceramic capacitor and the AP.
However, in the case of using a low ESL multilayer ceramic capacitor, structural problems may occur. Recently, research into a multilayer ceramic capacitor to be embedded in a board has been actively conducted.